The present invention is directed to a raceway system for office furniture and, more particularly, to a raceway system that allows for the routing of wiring from atop office furniture panels down into corner outlets at desk or floor level.
Cable management systems are known in the raceway industry. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,211. The ""211 patent discloses a raceway 34 comprising a series of cable channels 36 which mount to the top of most major partition panel configurations and associated cable channel caps 38 which mount on the cable channels 36 in various positions to accommodate the different partition panel configurations. However, none of the cable management systems, including the one disclosed in the ""211 patent, provide a raceway system having a base cap including an aperture for routing wiring from atop office furniture panels down into corner outlets at desk or floor level.
It would be desirable to provide a raceway system that allows for the routing of wiring from atop office furniture panels down into corner outlets at desk or floor level.
It would also be desirable to provide a raceway system having a base cap including an aperture for routing wiring from atop office furniture panels down into corner outlets at desk or floor level.
A raceway system is disclosed. The raceway system includes a base cap mountable to a top surface of an office furniture panel, at least one horizontal raceway section positionable adjacent the base cap, at least one corner raceway section positionable adjacent the base cap, and a cover securable to the base cap. The base cap has at least one aperture for wiring to pass therethrough. The corner raceway section has a channel extending axially therethrough, and the corner raceway section allows the wiring to pass vertically through the aperture and the channel.
The base cap has one aperture for wiring to pass therethrough, and the base cap has four posts to control the wiring as the wiring passes through the channel. Preferably, the base cap has two apertures and six posts. More preferably, the base cap has four apertures and eight posts.
The base cap has two recessed areas for positioning two horizontal raceway sections therein. Preferably, the base cap has three recessed areas for positioning three horizontal raceway sections therein. More preferably, the base cap has four recessed areas for positioning four horizontal raceway sections therein.
Preferably, the base cap has a slot for receiving a screw to secure the base cap to the corner raceway section in a plurality of predetermined positions.
Preferably, the cover has three tabs for securing the cover to the base cap, and the cover has four breakouts to allow the wiring to pass through the cover on each of four sides. More preferably, the cover has four tabs.
Preferably, the corner raceway section has a grooved slot for receiving a screw therein, and the corner raceway section has two flanges for engaging a raceway cover or a faceplate.
The end cap assembly comprises an end cap and a bottom support. Preferably, the end cap has two retaining slots for securing the end cap to the corner raceway section, and the bottom support has a plurality of ribs for locating and securing the corner raceway section therein. Moreover, the bottom support has a cut out area to allow the wiring to pass therethrough.
Preferably, the raceway system includes two horizontal raceway sections. More preferably, the raceway system includes four horizontal raceway sections.
Preferably, the raceway system includes two corner raceway sections. More preferably, the raceway system includes four corner raceway sections.